<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled Minho Drabble #1 by daddychenle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003282">Untitled Minho Drabble #1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddychenle/pseuds/daddychenle'>daddychenle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:08:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddychenle/pseuds/daddychenle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho is trying to play his video game when he gets distracted by the sight of your underpants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Original Female Character(s), Choi Minho/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled Minho Drabble #1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were sitting on your favourite armchair by the window, the sunlight warming your skin. Your legs were up, and a book was rested on your knees. Your boyfriend, Minho, was on the floor next to you, resting against the coffee table. His attention was on the FIFA game he was playing - and he was going to win.</p><p> </p><p>'You're so taken by this,' you commented.</p><p>'It's intense, the other team is good,' said Minho.</p><p>'But yours is better,' you laughed, looking at your boyfriend over your book.</p><p>'It is,' he smiled, looking in your direction. His gaze fixated on a spot, lingered maybe a little too long. He looked away and shook his head, trying to focus once again on the game. He gulped; Minho could not stop thinking of your baby blue hugging your lips so tightly. Why did you have to wear a dress today? He recalled your lack of a bra from when he first arrived, and he felt his member stiffen. His gameplay was increasingly sloppier. It was not long before he lost. Minho sighed, and placed the controller on the table behind him.</p><p> </p><p>'You lost?' you asked, raising your eyebrows.</p><p>'Yes, I can't concentrate.' admitted Minho. He ran his hair through his hair and pushed it back.</p><p>'Why?' you asked, closing your book. 'Is something bothering you?'</p><p>Minho sighed. 'It's you.'</p><p>'Me?' You couldn't believe your ears.</p><p>'Yes, you.' said Minho, getting up. He stopped in front of you, and put his left arm on the armchair, trapping you. 'You and your legs,' he started, trailing his fingers up your leg. 'Sitting like this in a skirt,' he continued, digging his fingers in your inner thigh. You gasped. 'With those blue panties on display,' he said, his right hand now hovering over your mount of Venus. 'You wanted me to see this, didn't you?' Minho's lips were now against your ear, and he was breathing heavy.</p><p>'No,' you whispered. Minho laughed.</p><p>'Are you sure?' he asked. You nodded, and he pressed his lips against your neck. He picked the book from your lap with his left hand, and threw it on the ground. His other hand brushed against your lower lips. You moaned his name, and he suddenly bit your neck. 'I think you're a liar,' he said. Minho continued kissing your neck, his left hand now on your breast. As he massaged it, his other hand slipped in your panties. He started rubbing your clit, and moved the strap of your dress off the shoulder; he pulled the top of the dress down, and squeezed your breast. Minho started pressing kisses on your shoulder blades, and placed a finger inside you. You moaned, and Minho smiled.</p><p>'Do you like that?' he asked, his voice deeper than usual. He moved his finger in and out a few times, and added another. 'I asked, do you like that?'</p><p>'Yes,' you said, feeling breathless. Minho sucked on your breast, and you dug your nails in his arm. You moaned, so Minho added a third finger. He was moving his fingers faster, and your moans were getting louder.</p><p>'Minho, please,' you said.</p><p>'Please what?' he groaned. His member felt too tight in his boxers.</p><p>'Don't stop,' you moaned. Minho bit your breast; so wet you were that his fingers slipped in an out with ease. Your nails dug deeper in his arm, and your thighs began to shake. Soon after, you threw your head back and closed your eyes.</p><p>Minho, however, was not done. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. He then sat on his knees, and grabbed your thighs, pulling you close to his face. His head went under your skirt, and he began licking your moist lips.</p><p>'Minho,' you said. 'I can't anymore.'</p><p>Minho gave you a final lick, and answered he was just cleaning you up. You ran your fingers through his hair, and told him to switch positions. When you were both standing, your pressed your hand against his dick. You bit your lip, and expressed how hard he was.</p><p> </p><p>'Just for you,' he said, grabbing your butt with both hands and squeezing tight. You had no more patience, and pulled his pants down. You pushed him down the chair, and sat on his lap. Minho leaned in to kiss you, and removed the other strap of your dress, pushing it completely down. As he massaged your breasts, your grabbed his throbbing member, and rubbed the tip.</p><p>'Don't tease me,' he moaned into your kiss. You slid your hand up and down, giving his a rub every time. Minho's tongue was in your mouth, and his hand continued massaging your breasts.</p><p>Minho's dick began to twitch, and you decided to remove yourself from his lap, and sit on your knees in front of him. You quickly took him in your mouth, your right hand squeezing the bottom of his shaft. You sucked, and then you licked his tip; Minho moaned, and thrust forward, his hands now in your hair. He pushed your head slightly, and you swallowed. Minho moaned louder, and you continued to suck.</p><p>'I'm close,' muttered Minho, doing his best to not pull your hair. And soon enough, Minho was overpowered, and came. You swallowed it all, and gave the tip a kiss. You then rested your head on his thigh, trying to catch your breath.</p><p>'Don't wear such panties in my face again,' joked Minho, grabbing you by the chin and kissing you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>